


Wait isn't that MY sweatshirt

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: And Nico, Argo II (Percy Jackson), Argo II shenanigans, Fluff, Jason is a Dork, Jason is a clueless dork, Jason's sweatshirt, Leo is a little schist, Multi, Nico is unknowing, Percy steals Jason's sweatshirt, The Seven, The seven are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Percy steals Jason's sweatshirt.  Annabeth steals it from Percy.  Piper steals it from Annabeth.  Hazel takes it from Piper. Nico takes it from Hazel.  Leo takes it from Nico.  Jason just wants to know what on earth happened to his sweatshirt.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 12
Kudos: 402





	Wait isn't that MY sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know where this came from but I love it anyway. I did my best to keep it in character but Nico and Leo might be a bit iffy. In my opinion this is a lot funnier than it probably is but whatever. Shenanigans ensure.

“This isn’t your sweatshirt,” Annabeth concluded, pulling at Percy’s sweatshirt sleeve.

“Doesn’t matter,” Percy wrapped his arms around Annabeth’s waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

“Where’d you get it from?”

“Also doesn’t matter, it’s comfortable,” Percy said.

“It’s Jason’s isn’t it?” Annabeth asked, craning her neck to see the purple and gold designs on the sweatshirt.

“Possibly.”

“You’re a dork.”

Somehow in the middle of their cuddling Annabeth ended up with Jason’s sweatshirt, she snuggled down in it and pressed her back against Percy’s chest. The sweatshirt was pretty comfortable. It was soft and warm, Annabeth could see why Percy would have taken it.

The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms, ignoring Coach Hedge patrolling the halls.

\--

The next day Piper walked into Annabeth’s cabin. Not even stopping to knock.

“Annie, I’m taking one of your sweatshirts,” Piper said walking over to the closet, “I’m in the mood for something baggier.”

“Go ahead, most of them are probably Percy’s anyways,” Annabeth responded barely looking up from Daedalus’ laptop.

“That’s why I’m taking from you.”

“Just go to Percy’s cabin and take one of his, I can confirm that he won’t notice for at least a day or two,” Annabeth waved her hand dismissively.

Piper rifled through Annabeth’s clothes, looking for a larger sweatshirt.

“Wait,” Piper pulled out a purple and gold decorated sweatshirt, “Is this _Jason’s_ sweatshirt?”

“Huh?” Annabeth looked up from her computer, she laughed, “Yeah, I think the other day Percy took it from Jason.”

“And then _you_ took it from Percy?” Piper sighed, “Oh good, I thought that you were cheating on your boyfriend with _my_ boyfriend. We’d have some problems then.”

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t do that. We might want to worry about our _boyfriends_ cheating on us with each other,” Annabeth laughed.

Piper laughed and slipped the sweatshirt over her head, “I can return this to Jason for you eventually.”

“Thanks, Piper.”

\--

Needless to say, the sweatshirt didn’t make it back to Jason.

Piper was on watch with Hazel for the night. The temperature was slowly dropping as the night went on. Eventually Hazel started to shiver, she wrapped her arms around her torso.

“You cold?” Piper asked, even though that was obvious

“I’ll be fine, it’s not that bad out,” Hazel said, keeping her eyes trained on the horizon.

“Here, put this on.” Piper slipped Jason’s sweatshirt off her head and handed it to Hazel, “it’s Jason’s but it’s warm.”

“But what about you?” Hazel asked, cautiously taking the sweatshirt.

“Eh, I’ll be fine, I was kinda burning up in that sweatshirt anyway,” Piper waved her hand dismissively.

“Thanks, Piper,” Hazel pulled the sweatshirt over her head, the sleeves went past her fingers but that hopefully wouldn’t be a problem. The night was pretty slow anyway. Festus creaked softly from the bow.

“Don’t mention it,” Piper smiled.

“It _is_ pretty warm,” Hazel said sort of surprised.

“As I said, it’s Jason's, his sweatshirts are always the warmest,” Piper laughed and shrugged.

\--

Hazel intended to return the sweatshirt back to Jason, or at the very least, give it back to Piper. She just sort of forgot.

After their shift, she forgot all about the sweatshirt switch and returned back to her cabin for the rest of the night.

Nico passed her on the way to take his shift with Jason, neither of them said anything to the girls except a small greeting and goodnight. 

The next morning Hazel awoke to a lot of commotion going on above deck. Apparently, there was some sort of sea monster that was rocking the boat. The movement made her stomach do flips but she swallowed her nausea and gripped the railing as she climbed up the stairs.

Percy was already in the water trying to shoo away the serpent-like monster that was rocking the boat, it didn’t seem like it was hostile or wanted to cause a lot of damage but at this rate, it could capsize the ship.

“C’mon, shoo.” Percy urged. Hazel was sure that he didn’t necessarily want to kill something that wasn’t going to hurt them. Nico and Jason were already on deck since they were the last shift of the night.

Nico was drenched in water and was shouting at Percy from the railing, his hair plastered to his face.

“Percy if you can’t do anything about it you know what we have to do, we can’t let it capsize the ship,” Nico shouted.

“I know!”

Leo was at the controls trying to keep the ship stable.

It took a long time but eventually, Percy managed to convince the serpent to leave. Jason helped him back up on deck.

Nico trudged away, probably wanting to get out of his wet clothes.

“Nico here!” Hazel insisted, tugging the sweatshirt she was wearing off and handing it to Nico, “you can put this on for now.”

“Thanks,” Nico muttered, he disappeared below decks.

It was only afterward that Hazel realized that it wasn’t her sweatshirt.

\--

Nico had to admit, the sweatshirt was comfortable. And it sure beat his soggy t-shirt and jeans.

Currently, Nico was sitting in the mess hall, still wearing the sweatshirt that Hazel had given him and his mostly dry jeans. At least the serpent didn’t do any damage, except for a wet deck, and left pretty quickly.

“Oh hey Nico,” Jason greeted. Nico jumped, surprised at the voice.

“Hey,” Nico responded, pulling the sleeves over his hands.

“By any chance has Leo come in here—” Jason stopped in his tracks.

“No, Leo hasn’t come in here any time recently,” Nico responded, barely turning around to look at Jason.

“Is that my sweatshirt?” Jason asked.

“Huh?” Nico looked down at himself, he remembered pretty clearly seeing Jason wearing this sweatshirt one time now that he thinks about it. But Nico also remembered that Hazel handed him the sweatshirt.

“Hazel gave it to me to wear,” Nico responded.

“Weird, I could have sworn that I lost a sweatshirt like that a couple days ago,” Jason scratched his chin, “must be just a coincidence, Hazel has a lot of sweatshirts.”

Nico shrugged.

“Well, if you see Leo, send him up to the deck, tell him that I need him,” Jason said.

“He’s probably going to be in the engine room if you want to find him you know,” Nico explained, glancing over at Jason.

“I already looked there, anyway I’ll be up on deck if you need me.” 

“Alright.”

Jason disappeared to the upper deck.

\-- 

Nico was still in the mess hall, he had taken off the sweatshirt Hazel gave him and it was folded up on the table. He intended to return it to Hazel when she came in for dinner.

Then Leo came in, he was covered in soot.

“Hey man,” Leo greeted, making his way to the kitchen.

“Jason is looking for you,” Nico said, even though it had been a while and Leo had probably already talked to Jason.

“Oh, I know,” Leo plopped down in the seat across from Nico with a cup of something in his hand, “I already talked to him, he just wanted to check in, make sure the ship isn’t damaged or anything, especially after what happened this morning.”

“Right,” Nico leaned back in his chair.

“Who’s sweatshirt?” Leo asked, nodding to the folded up purple and gold sweatshirt on the table.

“Hazel’s,” Nico responded.

“Think she’d mind if I borrowed it for a bit? It’s chilly up on deck right now and I need to take a look at the controls.”

Nico only shrugged, Leo took the sweatshirt and slipped it over his head.

“Kinda big for Hazel’s.”

“It’s probably Franks, she always has his sweatshirts you know.”

“Right, anyway I should get going. Good talk man,” Leo jumped up and left the mess hall. Nico shrugged and stood up, going up to the deck to get out of the stuffy feeling mess hall.

\--

“I could have sworn I just saw Nico with that sweatshirt,” Jason said, coming up behind Leo. Leo barely flinched, he was focused on the controls that he was working on.

“I borrowed it for a while, it’s kinda chilly up here anyway,” Leo muttered. Festus whirred and clicked, Leo banged his head on the control panel, “I _know_ Festus.”

“What’d he say?”

“Nevermind,” Leo waved his hand dismissively, “talking about the controls. You wouldn’t understand sparky.”

“I feel like that was meant as an insult but you’re probably right,” Jason chuckled.

“Just leave all the mechanical work to me,” Leo jabbed his thumb at his chest proudly. He dusted his hands off on his pants and stood up, he hated the fact that he had to look up to most of the guys on the Argo II.

“I could have _sworn_ I lost a sweatshirt just like that a few days ago,” Jason said. Examining the pattern of gold on the sweatshirt.

Leo looked down at the sweatshirt. Then the memory hit him. He distinctly remembered trying to steal this sweatshirt from Jason more than a few days ago, but Jason had caught him. Leo stifled laughter.

“Must be Frank’s,” Leo said, coughing to hide the laughter he couldn’t keep in.

“If Nico got it from Hazel, probably. I guess I’m just overthinking things,” Jason shrugged.

“Speaking of Frank,” Leo slipped the sweatshirt off and held it out to Jason, “could you give this back to Frank for me? I have to do some repairs on Festus and I wouldn’t want the sweatshirt to get dirty or anything.”

“Sure, I guess,” Jason raised one eyebrow but took the sweatshirt and went below decks to find Frank.

\--

Frank had looked pretty appalled when Jason knocked on his cabin door and offered the sweatshirt.

“What are you doing?” Frank asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.

“Leo asked me to give this back to you,” Jason insisted.

“This isn’t my sweatshirt though, I lost most of my sweatshirts when Buford accidentally lost our laundry,” Frank said.

Jason looked down at the sweatshirt in his hands, then he realized what Leo had done, “Wait this is _my_ sweatshirt.”

Frank snorted and covered his mouth, “that sounds like something Leo would do.”

“Leo got it from Nico, and Nico got it from Hazel,” Jason ran his fingers through his hair confused, “what on earth went on completely under my nose with my sweatshirt.”

“Maybe someone else took it and just kept passing it along,” Frank suggested.

“Well, sorry for trying to give you my own sweatshirt.”

“Don’t worry about it, it probably would have been funnier if I actually took it from you,” Frank chuckled, “I’m sure Leo just wanted to embarrass you.”

“Oh I can count on that,” Jason said rolling his eyes, “I’m gonna go put this back in my cabin.”

“Yeah,” Frank shut his door and went back into his cabin.

\--

Later that night at dinner there was a long conversation about what happened to Jason’s sweatshirt. Percy eventually admitted to stealing it from his cabin first and everything just happened from there. Jason threatened to get back at him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a whole thing. It went all over the place but I hope that you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing this. I got stuck in some places (like how would it get back to Jason and how Leo would have gotten it from Nico) but I hope it turned out okay. Anyway, thanks for reading, once again: Comments are my life and I hope you guys have a good day.


End file.
